


a motion that eats me alive

by forochel



Series: rule63!jjp [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: aka "thetribadismsquirting sequel"





	a motion that eats me alive

**Author's Note:**

> the theme song for this is taemin's [drip drop](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/02/taemin-taemin-drip-drop). 
> 
> though also, like, janelle monae — our queer goddess — has a song called [i got the juice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FN5mXDyJVjw&pbjreload=10), which was very inspiring.

* * *

It seems so natural, when her hand was already flirting with the edges of Jinyoung’s barely-there shorts, to slide over and sort of just ... curl her fingers over Jinyoung’s wonderful, beautiful, sensitive pussy.

Jinyoung jumps in her lap, the top of her head almost smashing into Jaebeom’s jaw. “Jaebeom-ah! What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Jaebeom swears she means it too. "I’m not doing anything."

"Your hand." Jinyoung says each word with emphasis. "Is on my - my crotch."

It’s so cute that they’ve done innumerably filthy things to each other by this point; that Jinyoung is in a thin cotton excuse for shorts and braless under the douchebro tank that she’d stolen from Jaebeom’s closet; that Jinyoung regularly teases Jaebeom — case in point: going braless under a tank that may as well not have bothered with pretending at armholes — it’s so cute that Jinyoung can’t say the word cunt or pussy unless in the throes of sex.

“I’m just ... cupping it,” Jaebeom protests. “Keeping your pretty pussy safe, you know?”

Jinyoung bursts out into giggles at that. “Safe from what? You?”

“Just ... safe in general.’ Jaebeom nudges her head back to the TV screen. “Come on, you’re missing out.”

They’re watching a meditative movie on the passage of time and the gentle friendship formed between a hermit living in the middle of the lake and a young boy who rows out to see him. It’s beautifully shot and contemplative ... but also Jinyoungie’s pussy is right under her fingers and Jaebeom is increasingly aware that Jinyoung isn’t just going bra-less.

Gods, she may as well be naked in Jaebeom’s lap.

She can’t help her own squirm, then, rolling her hips into Jinyoung’s plush ass; can’t help the way she curls her fingers a little to hold Jinyoung in place.

Jinyoung gasps — before she can say anything, though, Jaebeom spreads her fingers and massages at the folds she can feel through the thin cotton of Jinyoung’s shorts. It would be so easy to just slip her hand under the shorts, but this way seems — sexier, and Jinyoung seems to like it, from the way her head’s fallen back onto Jaebeom’s shoulder and the cotton is growing damp under Jaebeom’s fingers.

So Jaebeom moulds and massage and spreads, dips into the hot place between those folds, pressing two fingers in as far as she can with the damp cotton clinging to Jinyoung’s labia and stroking at the smooth sensitive insides of them through the rapidly pilling cotton. A little rough, maybe, but Jinyoung moans outright, hips shifting restlessly into the rub and away. Jaebeom presses the meat of her palm down so that Jinyoung has something to grind her clitoris again. Her hands scrabble against the leather of Jaebeom’s sofa, breathing heavy.

“You’re so sensitive, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom tells her, the sentiment coming from deep in her, rubbing her hand in circles against Jinyoung. “So gorgeous.”

“Jae-_beom_,” Jinyoung whimpers, humps herself once, twice into Jaebeom’s hand, and sighs her way through her orgasm, come slicking its way down the back of her thighs and onto Jaebeom’s. Gods, and Jaebeom hasn’t even touched her breasts yet, so tantalisingly accessible through her top.

Jinyoung’s catching her breath still, when Jaebeom brings a hand to her mouth just - for a taste. She doesn’t particularly want to move, likes this position, likes the leverage that she gets for fingering Jinyoung. But gods, does she love that salty musk of Jinyoung.

“What on earth—?” Jinyoung asks at last, voice breathy still.

“I told you,” Jaebeom says, nuzzling into her neck, scraping her teeth along soft skin up into the hollow behind her ears that - there we go: Jinyoung inhales sharply and clenches against Jaebeom’s fingers, still pressed against her through the shorts, when Jaebeom nibbles at the delicate skin there. “Your pretty pussy. I like making you come.”

“Fuck.” Jinyoung gasps out, sounding punch-drunk. “Don’t - don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Jaebeom moves her fingers again, starting to rub in tight little circles against Jinyoung’s sensitive inner labia, swollen and getting fatter still. “You’re so sexy, baby, I like feeling you when you come.”

“Oh god,” Jinyoung says, and lifts her hips, feet anchored against the coffee table. Her shorts are soaked through, the cotton so drenched that it’s slippery. “Shorts off, please, please.”

Jaebeom rips them off her and buries her face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck to feel the moan vibrating its way out of ther throat when Jaebeom sinks those fingers into her waiting cunt, the wet clutching heat of her. How lucky Jaebeom is, to have this gorgeous woman whimpering and gasping in her lap, to have her to kiss and fuck and be fucked by, to have her cursing when Jaebeom finally slides a hand up a rib to palm at a breast and squeeze greedily.

“You get so wet. I want to see how wet you can get.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks blurrily, then yelps, “Oh! Oh my god!” and starts panting out little nascent screams caught in her throat, when Jaebeom crooks her fingers and lodges her palm with a firm and wet squelch against Jinyoung’s wet, messy pussy.

“Can you squirt, baby?” Jaebeom asks hoarsely, keeping the pads of of her fingers firm on the spot she’s found that’s making Jinyoung incoherent, locking her wrist into position. God, she’s so turned on just from the sounds that Jinyoung is making, the way Jinyoung is shaking apart under her hands. The press of Jinyoung’s back into her chest is relief and torture, the naked warmth of Jinyoung’s ass against her own aching cunt a tease beyond measure.

“I,” Jinyoung manages, gulping. “I don’t know.”

Jaebeom smiles, giddy with it. “Shall we find out?”

Jinyoung breathes in deep, chest rising, and out long and low.

“You can say no, baby,” Jaebeom says, starting to withdraw her fingers. Maybe this is too much. “I’m not going to —”

Thighs clamp around her forearm. Jinyoung’s got a hand wrapped around just below Jaebeom’s elbow.

“Don’t stop,” Jinyoung says, slowly parting her legs again, hookin her knees over Jaebeom’s as if she’s afraid Jaebeom might change her mind. As if that would ever happen; as if Jaebeom could ever tire of Jinyoung. “Please, don’t stop.”

Kissing the side of Jinyoung’s head, Jaebeom tucks her fingers back in and pets at that spot, listening for Jinyoung’s pleased little sighs, her little “_haaaaah_”s and vexacious “_aaaaaaaaaaaaahn_”s and occasional, gossamer-thin “_so ... ni-i-ice_”s — Jinyoung turns her head and catches Jaebeom by the jaw to kiss her, deep and hungry, pulling back with her teeth set in Jaebeom’s lower lip.

She’s sucking on it when Jaebeom decides to start massaging in rhythmic circles, and draws blood when her breath hitches and eyes fly open; then she’s letting out shrieks in counterpoint to the way Jaebeom’s jerking her fingers up into her, forearm straining to keep up the pace. Jinyoung flops back against Jaebeom, her hips driving haphazardly into and away from Jaebeom’s hands; one in her and the other pressed low on her pelvis into the little mound of fat there, rough with recently-trimmed hair.

Jinyoung’s jaw falls slack, so undone she has been bereft of any co-ordination.

“Gods,” Jaebeom moans, and sucks at the sharp join of Jinyoung’s jaw and neck, blissed out the way her slick slips out over the backs of Jaebeom’s beckoning fingers; the pulsing heat of Jinyoung’s dripping clutch; her arching back. Between Jaebeom’s own thighs, spread around Jinyoung, there is an insistent, driving pulse.

“Jae—baby,” Jinyoung whimpers, “Baby.”

“Yeah?” Jaebeom rasps out; she feels a little like she’s floating on a high, so absorbed in the trembling of Jinyoung in her arms and around her, the wet clap of her palm against Jinyoung’s pussy punctuating the sexiest, breathless moans that she’s fucking out of Jinyoung.

“Less, _ah_, not so ... there.” Jinyoung dissolves into out a long, low moan when Jaebeom pauses, slides her fingers off their insistent press to trace in circles around her g-spot instead. “Ye-eah, like, oh god, that, oh, _oh_.”

It’s better for Jaebeom like this as well; she might’ve got tennis elbow otherwise. Like this, Jaebeom can tap on Jinyoung’s clitoris, light little smacks that have Jinyoung hiccupping out broken cries. She can press into the soft flesh two inches under Jinyoung’s belly button and massage there, play with Jinyoung’s clit using the palm of the hand she has in her.

Jinyoung is twisting, face screwed up but still ridiculously gorgeous, and sobbing with it now, sobbing with how much she needs to come.

“Are you going to, ah, come for me, baby?” Jaebeom croons into her ear, sliding her unoccupied hand up to cup a breast and twist a nipple.

Things abruptly get even wetter, even slicker, Jinyoung silent and back arched like a bow. Then it all breaks: a noise Jaebeom’s never heard from her before tears from her throat; a knee jerks up; a clear stream of fluid arcs out and Jaebeom abruptly wishes she could’ve caught it on her tongue. Jinyoung shatters apart, shaking and moaning through it, eyes fluttering rapidly. Jaebeom’s fingers in her are hard to extract with how hard she’s squeezing, so Jaebeom strokes her through it, through every pant and quiver.

It seems endless. Jaebeom’s wrist is really starting to ache when Jinyoung starts coming down properly, and she slides her fingers out gently, tapping gently on the wet, hot slit of her when Jinyoung whines a little.

They sink into the sofa and breathe quietly together for a while, Jinyoung still occasionally letting out a whimper as some aftershock wracks her. Jaebeom’s throbbing, and she can’t help but rolls her hips forward into Jinyoung’s ass, just tiny little grinds for the pressure and friction.

“Was it good, baby?” Jaebeom asks eventually, kissing it into her neck. “Did you like it?”

“_Ah_,” Jinyoung sighs, squirms a litle. “What do you _think_? But —” she twists around and worms a hand between them to press her knuckles up against Jaebeom, who can’t help the moan that drags out of her. “Jaebeom-ah, what do you want?”

Jaebeom blinks, mind already going hazier. Then she flips them so that Jinyoung’s back is against the corner of the sofa arm and back, and straddles Jinyoung’s plush thigh, riding it as she wraps her arms around Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung tugs her down to mouth at the swell of Jaebeom’s breast, dizzyingly warm and wet and dampening the hem of her tank top, pulls her closer so that their hips bump together, Jaebeom’s knee nudging into Jinyoung’s crotch.

“Really baby? Aren’t you too sensitive?” Jaebeom presses in with her knee experimentally..

Jinyoung makes a surprised noise, and then her hips shift, reflexively trying to bear down on the blunt pressure of it.

Apparently not, then.

“Okay,” Jaebeom says, rolling her hips harder into the cut of Jinyoung’s pelvis, grinding and panting. “As long — as — it — ah, _fuck_,” her voice gives out on her when Jinyoung sucks a bruising kiss into her breast, presses her long, elegant fingers into the curve of Jaebeom’s ass and starts kneading, pulling her cheeks apart and squeezing them back together. The motion that sets off against her swollen, hungry cunt; the way she’s smearing herself against Jinyoung’s thigh; the friction of her boyshorts between her clit and Jinyoung’s hipbones — they make the heat that’s been simmering in Jaebeom’s belly lick up, flare out; have her desperately frotting harder against Jinyoung, making low, hurt noises as Jinyoung’s fingers wrench her tanktop down, as Jinyoung’s mouth finds her nipple and sucks a brace of hickeys around it, as Jinyoung’s lips close around that pert, hyper-sensitive bud and she hums, tongue pressed flat to it.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom gasps, “Fuck, baby, _fffffffffffff_ —”

The hand on Jaebeom’s ass slips quickly round into her underwear to cup her cunt and she’s pitched abruptly over the edge, Jinyoung’s long fingers slipping into her folds and spreading, massaging at the nerve-rich flesh there. The world goes hazy with bliss.

When she comes to, she’s on her back and Jinyoung’s pillowed on top of her, tracing along the brush-strokes of her sleeve tattoo. The faux-leather of the sofa sticks to her sweaty back. The movie has long since finished, the television gone into staticky hibernation. It’s kind of gross, a little over-warm, but she’s also feeling boneless and weighed down with contentment.

She smiles down at Jinyoung, wide and silly.

Jinyoung snorts a little when she looks up and catches the edges of Jaebeom’s smile.

“You look so cool until you smile like that,” Jinyoung tells her, but her eyes are such a warm, soft brown. “And then the illusion is destroyed.”

“You made me like this,” Jaebeom says happily, and wraps her arms around Jinyoung’s hips. “Deal with it.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the arthouse movie they're watching at the start is a german one that I've completely forgotten the name of, I'm afraid.
> 
> if you liked this or it made you feel a thing, please leave kudos, give this thing [an RT](https://t.co/RAOTrgxDBu), and/or tell me how you felt in the comments! I don't bite, I promise.


End file.
